10 minutos fantaseando
by TulipanAzul
Summary: BlackHat x Dr. Flug POR QUE AL PARECER AUN NO TIENE CATEGORIA PINSHI FANFICTION ALV. ME CAGA QUE SEA TAN LENTO, POR ESO WP Y AMOR YAOI TE GANAN EN BUENOS FICS. ya ok. bye.
1. ESTERIL

PARTE 1

Él lo sabía, el afamado villano más popular del momento sabía que estaba en un problema.  
Su fama le había traído gloria y fans a montón, no como Demencia (a la cual apreciaba más por que era un tanto más inteligente y villanezca que las demás), sino esas mujeres que podía usar como si fuesen sátiros y simplemente saciar su libido, su morbo, desquitando todas sus frustraciones en el mero acto sexual. Pero. Eso ya no le bastaba.

Hacia ya meses que ya no sentía esa ligereza al acabar, no sentía ese placer por hacerlas llorar en el acto o maltratarlas hasta sacarles una que otra gota de sangre seguida de súplicas, ¿Sera que se excedió? Era probable, unas noches terminaba con 2 o hasta 4 mujeres en su cama todas agotadas por sus acciones, pero él ya no conciliaba el sueño.

Nisiquiera, la última noche, pudo empezar, oh no! ¿Seria estéril?  
\- esto no me puede estar pasando- gruñió en su oficina mientras revisaba papeles, ¿Que haría? Podría pedirle a Flug un invento y... No, ni pensarlo, ¡Nadie debía saberlo! ¡Nadie!  
\- ¿j-jefesito? - dijo una voz tímida, el científico había asomado su bolsa de papel por la puerta de la oficina  
\- ¿¡Qué quieres!? ¿¡No ves que estoy ocupado!? ¿¡Acaso estás ciego!? ¿¡Esa estúpida bolsa no te deja ver o es que no procesas lo que ves!? - estaba un tanto más irritable de lo normal y Flug lo notaba.  
\- ah, ah... S-si pero... Yo, bueno, me llegaron nuevos datos sobre un artefacto y..- decía mientras se acercaba al escritorio percatadose de las horribles ojeras que blackhat no podía ocultar y el hecho de que la hoja que "revisaba" estuviera al revés y era un dibujo de 505.- se encuentra bien, jefesito?- Pregunto nervioso posando su mano en la muñeca del villano para que esté dejara de estar en las nubes y le prestace atención.  
En ese momento un escalofrío invadió a temible villano, imágenes de deseo se posaban en donde pensaba jamás volverlas a tener, todo al rededor del joven científico.

-... - no dijo nada. Levanto la mirada penumbral hacia su secuas y pensaba, ¿Dr. Flug? Era el nerd total, aburrido, cuerpo escuálido y hombre...hombre... Hombre... Hombre... Ahora sabía que no era estéril, pero gay? - Dr... Flug.. -dijo lentamente espantando al joven

-¡ah! - soltó al de traje haciéndose para atras- l-lo siento! Yo... No quería, en verdad! Sólo que... Bueno, jefesito, s-se ve muy mal, si es por algo que hizo 5.0.5 ¡lo pagaré! ¿Si? Siempre... Siempre lo hag-

\- ¡cállate! - dijo mirándolo asustado agachandose por miedo haciendo que esos sentimientos de satisfacción recobrarán vida en black hat - ¿¡tu!? - se dijo a sí mismo pasando una mano por toda su cara, irritado, mientras que la otra mantenía precionada en forma de puño.- a mi habitación, ¡ahora!  
\- ¿q-que?, pero jef-  
\- ¡ahora!- gritó tan alto que demencia y 5.0.5 escucharon espantados dejando lo que hacían, acercándose a la oficina para ver lo que parecía una buena pelea.  
-¡s-si! - salió corriendo Flug de manera asustada dirigiéndose a donde le habían dicho mientras tras de el un personaje negro salía a paso lento  
\- Demencia, 5.0.5, vayan a conseguir los ingredientes para la cena- dijo sombrío y calmado sin mirarlos.  
Demencia se extraño, ese era trabajo de Flug y 5.0.5 pero justo cuando iba a replicar Black hat se transformó en un monstruo mirándolos a ambos- dije, ¡vayan! ¡No los quiero ver aquí en unas tres horas!

Ambos salieron corriendo sin comprender bien el mal humor de su jefe.

Haaaa Ya por fin aqui, era tiempo :D Comenten! y denle like? ya no recuerdo ni que wuea se pone aqui, solo haganlo 3 3

Que tengan una tulipanezca noche 3


	2. DESQUITE

10 min parte 2 (10 min. Por que eso me tarde en el primero al ponerlo en facebook hahahaha, no sabía que ponerle de nombre y menos aqui, digo: OH SI, este nombre suena ZUKULEMTHO pero no... en este caso no paso asi. #YOLO)

Advertencia: contenido sexual, grosero, violencia, etc etc.

Leanlo bajo su riesgo.

Disfruta!

Demencia caminaba sin rumbo aparente ignorando al pobre 5.0.5 que quería cumplir el mandato de su jefe.- nos saco... ¿que habrá echo Flug ahora? Y por que se desquita conmigo, yo no fui la que hizo eso- patio una lata sólo oyendo los sonidos de 505 por detrás- si, puede ser que sea mejor no ir allá...- miro su reloj, 2:35pm. Apenas acabaron de comer, nisiquiera eso tenía sentido, pero que más daba si no podía hacer nada.

Mientras tanto en la casa black hat se la pasaba caminando de una esquina a otra de la puerta de su habitación reflexiónando si debía entrar o no.- el mayor villano...- se susurro pensando en que haría si era lo que el pensaba- gay... - sacudió su cabeza sosteniendo su sombrero. ¡Claro que no! Era imposible, sólo fueron reflejos, claro... claro...

Suspiro fuertemente intentando procesar lo que había sentido hace unos instantes

-Jefesito? -oyo la voz nerviosa dentro de su habitación.

Flug se encontraba sentado incómoda mente al ras de la cama ajena acariciando las suaves telas que la vestían mirando con fascinación cada detalle en las paredes, colores vino, rojizos y oscuros vestían por completo el cuarto haciéndolo ver tan refinado, tan costoso, tan black... -...- se preguntaba que había hecho, que hizo mal y que hacer para remediarlo, odiaba ver a BlackHat así de mal, con ojeras, sin poder comer o dormir, había dejado pasar las múltiples señoritas que veía en las mañanas apenas despierto, las cuales se vestían caminando dejando que él logrará ver las heridas, mordidas, rasguños, y uno que otro moretón morado que de sólo verlo le daban escalofríos. No preguntaba por que veía bien a su jefe, a su máxima autoridad. A veces se imaginaba como sería su cuarto y estando ahí se sofocaba de lo inmenso que era, lo diferente a la casa, el olor a black inundando toda la habitación haciéndolo marear de una manera que no entendía.

De repente la puerta se abrió dejando entrar

Una silueta negra y sombría a paso lento- Flug...

\- ¿s-si jefesito?

\- desvistete ahora.

\- ¿¡d-di-dis-disculpe!? - sentía como bajo la bolsa su rostro se enrojecía mientras veía impresionado al de traje- ¿jefesito? ¿Está bien?

\- ¡No! ¡No lo estoy! ¡Y solo lo estaré si dejas de hacerlo más dificil y solo te desvistes!- dijo viéndolo enojado, más bien... Frustrado

\- Jefe...- susurro mientras que decidido empezó a desvestirse, jamás había visto a black así, tan frustrado, desvelado, ido- listo- dijo dejando solo sus calzoncillos de color blanco con borde azul cielo, muy acordé a su actitud

Él mayor lo miro de pies a cabeza hacuendolo poner más nervioso al menor

\- dije desvestido por completo- susurro sombría mente mientras colgaba su saco comenzando a desabrocharse su chaleco

\- p-pero-

-hazlo ya!- se le acababa la paciencia y eso solo lo hacía enojar más

Flug se despojo de su última prenda intentando cubrirla -Black- soltó sin pensarlo y de nuevo ese escalofrío invadió al mayor

\- no me digas así, de nuevo. - ordenó mientras este se acercaba vistiendo solo sus pantalones y camisa desaliniada- acuéstate.

Flug no sabía qué hacer, así que empezó a cumplir lo que su amo le ordenaba sintiendo poco después como uno de los dedos de BH empezó a recorrer su abdomen haciéndolo estremecer del miedo - delgado- susurro bajando más su dedo hasta su miembro el cual empezó a temblar ante el roce del ajeno.

\- aun eres joven- susurro para si mismo haciendo estremecer a Flug por completo- delgado y fragil- comento clavando un poco su dedo en el muslo del menor haciéndolo gemir

-Au!- susurro jadeando

Ese sentimiento de nuevo, placer, lujuria, y otro que no sabía cuál era realmente  
Soltó el toque procediendo a morder el cuello del menor aplicando cada vez más fuerza hasta sentir en sus labios una gota de lo que esperaba fuera sangre sorprendiendose al ver que se trataba de una lágrima. Llora muy rapido, pensó mientras aún mordía oyendo sollozos y por fin la gota de sangre, normalmente ahí se retiraría para empezar a penetrar sin preguntar pero, no podía, su corazón empezó a doler y sin pensar empezó a besar la marca de sus dientes, empezó a besar el cuello del menor pasando en momentos su lengua, no eran besos tiernos, simplemente eran rápidos y repartidos calmando el sollozo de Flug cambiando lo por jadeos cortos.

Black sonreía sin saber bien que pasaba subió un poco la bolsa de Flug jugando con su lengua aprovechando lo larga que era la suya besándolo de manera lasciva y vulgar sintiendo como su erección crecia, mirando que también la del científico estaba reaccionando.

"Vaya, que hago" pensó por unomento viendo como el pequeño doctor apretaba sus ojos dejando que el hiciera lo que quisiera, y así sería.  
Dejo el beso mordiendo todo su abdomen, pasando su larga lengua por los pezones del menor erectandolos, mordiendo los lentamente oywndolo gemir y temblar, las manos del pequeño estaban ahora en el cabello de black tirando desde hace tiempo su sombrero (cosa que jamás se permitiría fuera de ese momento) mientras hundia sus dedos en sus cabellos jalando un pco cuando el mayor mordía con fuerza o rasguñaba de manera descuidada .

Bajo más hasta entrelazar su lengua en el miembro de Flug, odiaba admitirlo pero podría jurar que jamás se había sentido así ni con cuatro chicas, odiaba esto.

Flug por su parte solo sentía espasmos en su parte baja, amaba la nueva sensación pero no quería hablar, no quería arruinar el momento de su jefe, pero fue inevitable -aaah~~ black!- gimió agarrando con fuerza el cabello del mayor viniendose sin aviso.  
Si no fuera por el escalofrío debido al gemido estaría enojado, termino tomando parte del líquido escupiendo lo demas- rayos- gruñió quitándose la camisa dejando que el menor logrará ver su abdomen cuidado para seguir con sus pantalones y sus boxer quedando desnudo, cosa que jamás había hecho antes, odiaba que lo miraran más de lo necesario - me estresas- dijo sin saber a qué se refería exactamente dejando al científico igual o peor.

Saco un par de tentáculos de su espalda tomando a Flug por los brazos levanyandolo

\- jefe!?- gritó sorprendido y algo mareado por haberse venido  
Black chasqueo sus dientes e hizo que otro tentaculo más se enredara en el miembro de Flug y uno adicional empezará a dilatar el pequeño orificio del menor el cual solo hemos más y mas.

Black miraba todo sintiendose venir, más no lo haría, necesitaba al menos saber que no se había venido más que Flug, sólo así sentiría su ego un poco menos lastimado. Pasaron pocos minutos y el pequeño doctor termino por venirse estando ya lo bastante dilatado.  
Entre su mareo posorgasmico miro el miembro del malvado observado su extraña forma, era como un tentaculo más pero un poco más ancho y de un color entre negro en la base y morado oscuro en la punta -Black~ - susurro mientras este se acercaba abriendo de piernas al menor

\- si, dr. Flug?- no sabía que más decir antes de empezar a adentrarse dentro de la cavidad del menor.

-aaaah~~~ - gimió largamente sosteniéndome de las suaves telas de la cama  
De ahí empezaron las embestidas lentas, una que otra ayudada de un mordisco o un rasguño por parte de malvado, todo haciendo gritar de placer al científico el cual en algún momento permitió que le subieran su preciada bolsa dejando ver su boca oyendo sus gritos y gemidos más alto lo cual enloquecía sin querer a el mayor quien empezaba a perder la paciencia penetrando sin ningún cuidado casi lastimando al otro quien sentía ardor en cada mordida y rasguño que tenía elevando más su calor corporal hasta venirse - aaaaah! Black!- soltó viéndose oyendo un gruñido como respuesta sintiendo su interior llenarse de lo que parecía ser el final.

Jadeos llenaban la habitación y sin decir nada terminaron acostándose juntos. Flug se acurrucó lentamente en el mayor esperando no recibir una negativa teniendo en vez de eso un pequeño beso en la comisura de los labios seguido de un- si dices algo haré tu vida míserable-

Ya habían pasado tres horas y demencia con 505 llegaron con las cosas para la cena sin escuchar nada en toda la casa- oh vamos, salieron?- miro a 505 quien sólo negaba saber algo.

En la habitación Flug se levanto primero sintiendo de su interior escurrir algo- igh- susurro tocandolo viendo su tonalidad morada traslúcida. Se dispuso a bañaese mirando todos los moretones, mordidas, manchas de sangre y semen que llenaban su cierpo- como esconderé esto...- se dijo al bañarse e irse caminando al laboratorio encontrándose en su camino con demencia

-hummm... - lo observó de pies a cabeza mirando todos los moretones en su cuello... "Lo golpeó" pensó y de nuevo empezó a sonreír - vaya! Bueno, mal día para ti, mucha suerte flug~~- rio yendose alejando sus preocupaciones

Bueno... Mejor que crea eso hasta que Blackhat despierte y terminé gritándole s todo el mundo de nuevo.

SEGUIRE CON ESTO xdxdxdxd


	3. FIESTA

Había pasado ya un mes desde el "desquite" con el científico, no habían dicho nada de lo sucedido, él había por fin recobrado su libido y su sentir, podía seguir como antes, pero... No le hallaba mucho sentido.

\- Demencia, ¿Donde está el Dr. Flug? - dijo revisando estados de cuenta y pedidos malignos mientras se levantaba de su escritorio mirando a su ayudante

\- Fluggy está en su laboratorio- rio divertida jugando con 505 y un cordón, a veces el oso parecía un gato.

-... iré a corroborar su progreso- dijo innecesariamente caminando a la salida dejando solos a los otros dos.

Demencia no decía nada, desde esa vez ella creía que la relación de ambos era más estricta, casi no hablaban entre ellos más lo necesario, Flug no podía ver por mucho tiempo a BlackHat y no es como que el jefe lo necesitará. Pero había cosas que bien, ella aún no entendía.

-una gota de ácido clorhídrico- dijo con cuidado midiendo cantidades y checando las reacciones, el pequeño científico era muy ordenado la mayoría de las veces.

Black no dijo nada, se sentó detrás del menor mirándolo trabajar, oyendo sus platicas propias sonriendo mentalmente. No sabía desde cuándo lo hacía pero le gustaba ver a Flug trabajar, era tranquilizarte para el malvado.

Poco tiempo después el artefacto estaba terminado- ¡listo! Ahora con el jef- volteo asustandose con la presencia de black- ¡aaaaji! Santa madre- exclamó casi tirando el artefacto- jefesito, vaya, que sorpresa, ¿pasa algo? No lo ví ahí.

Irritante

Escuchaba su voz y sentía su alma vibrar, cosa poco común para un alma como la suya.

-Vine a observar los artefactos adquiridos- dijo serio sin quitar su postura perfecta al levantarse de la silla- hoy habrán muchos invitados, recuerda vestirte apropiadamente,Dr. Flug- termino susurrando su nombre haciendo cosquillas en sus labios al pronunciarlo. haciendo sorprender al menor por oirlo de esa manera.

-c-claro jefesito- acintio dejando el artefacto acomodandolo con los demás.

El evento sería una noche malvada, más de 20 jefes malvados unidos en un mismo lugar, claro que era el primer año donde se hacía en la mansión, Black hat contrató cocineros, meseros y servicios de limpieza. No quería que nada saliera mal. Obligó a demencia a ponerse un vestido, a 505 un moño formal en el cuello y a Flug un traje... ¿El dr. Flug con traje? Seguro y se vería súper b-. En ese momento black alejo esos pensamientos de su cabeza disponiendose en checar cada tarea regañando a más de uno ya sea con espantos o amenazas.

Mientras tanto Flug se disponía a ponerse su traje, lo acariciaba para alizarlo mientras pensaba el mal que se veía con él, a él no le quedaba eso era cosa de black, el se veía tan bien con su saco, su... Chaleco, debajo esa camisa vino, combinando con su habitación y... - no puedo hacer esto- susurro posicionánse de manera fetal por los nervios que sentía al sólo ver a BlackHat a los ojos, ahora con traje sabiendo que el se comportaría tan maduro frente a los demás, hablando más grave y finjiendo siempre una sonrisa perfectamente maligna, no creía poder soportarlo.

(...)

Se dió el momento de bajar y demencia lo hizo de mala gana sintiéndose tan forzada de usar un vestido por su jefesito, era de color vino, bastante bonito Pero nada de acuerdo a su actitud.

Después bajo 505 el cual se preocupaba por no desacomodar su moñito Mirando contento a su jefe justo al terminar de bajar.  
Black se impaciento al no ver a Flug bajar, gritó varias veces su nombre hasta que por fin lo vio bajar de manera nerviosa.

De nuevo sintió esa punzada de deseo por retenerlo y someterlo.

Se veía tan perfecto debajo de ese traje, tan serio y profesional, tan diferente a lo que todos acostumbraban tan... No! Prometió que después de esa noche con el menor ya no habría más, ya no habría segunda, nada de eso! Él era de nuevo el peor villano de todos!

-Black, la corbata aprieta- dijo el menor intentando ponersela bien.

El malvado solo logro sentir un calor posicionarse en su interior, algo estaba pidiendo salir y sentía que sería imposible retenerlo más.

Rayos, está si que sería una larga noche.


	4. FUSTRACION

Demencia había cambiado la corbata de Flug por un moño elegante, ahora Black sería el único portando una corbata, cosa que a él no le incomodaba, en realidad.

Dió la hora del evento y se llenó la estancia de miradas malignas. Por una parte Flug era interrogado por varios malvados que no se detenían solo en preguntar sobre los nuevos artefactos si no que también llegaban a incomodarlo haciéndole proposiciones de empleo en sus grupos malignos, cosa que no le agradaría para nada a BlackHat , pero él se mantenía lejos del menor para así no sentir de nuevo esos sentimientos que lo agobiaban sin saber bien el por que.

Demencia seguía a Black a donde fuera, saludando y coqueteando sin querer con los demás malignos quienes no paraba de intentar ganar algo más con la chica, pero ella de repente los amenazaba de manera psicótica y estos cesaban mas por miedo que por gusto.

Por su lado 505 estaba caminando como si nada nadie lo molestaba por que sabían que si lo hacían tendrian problemas con demencia y de ella con el jefe de estos.

En un momento de la noche uno de los jefes malvados tomo a Flug del brazo sacándolo a lo que era la entrada de la mansión saliendo un momento.

\- Vamos, Dr. Flug, dígame cuánto le paga el Señor BlackHat y lo duplicare- comentó confiado encendiendo un tabaco de buena marca

"Otro millonario que se cree malvado" pensó Flug y suspiro- Vera, Señor, yo no puedo, yo jamás... No es el dinero.- completo una frase mirándolo incomodo y fastidiado.

-vaya, así que... ¿Él te da algo más?- rio fumando una buena cantidad de tabaco riendo entre dientes- no pensé que Black fuera de esos que pagan por noche- rio más claramente haciendo enfurecer a Flug

\- No se de qué habla... Señor- bufó enojado intentando no decir nada inapropiado por la imagen del jefe

\- ah, ¿no? ¿Y las marcas en tu cuello? Son mordidas, ¿no es así? Reconocería una en cualquier lado- rio aún fumando mirando hacia el cielo- mire, Flug, no es tonto ni yo tampoco, sabemos que si se va Black no tendrá otra que volver a robar y matar como antes, ¿sabe? Eso ayudaría a muchos, más a aquellos con asuntos monetarios delicados- miro a Flug sonriendo- le doy medio millón, usted decide.

Flug apretó sus puños con fuerza - dije que no- aclaro enojado, este egocentrismo había ido al punto de denigrar a Flug cosa que enojaba de sobremanera al científico- usted no sabe nada, tiene su casa con millones y no entiende nisiquiera como ser malvado, robarle el secuas a alguien no es maldad es cobardía por no querer enfrentarse a él directamente, y si fuera usted no andaría menos precisando a mi jefesito, sabe!? El es más pompudo que usted y de mayor manera es más cool que todo los millones que pudiera ofrecerme- comento con su notorio acento

Antes de que el malvado pudiera contestar, ante la osadía de un simple secuas, tras de este apareció una silueta que bien conocía

\- Vaya... Parece que alguien no logro hacer algo útil, idiota- dijo Black acercándose al malvado- sería una lastima perder la oportunidad de agradecerle por intentar valientemente apuñalarme en mi propia casa, fue lo bastante inútil y estúpido para creerlo posible- comento sacando dos tentáculos tomándolo de los brazos- sería un honor mostrarle como pago la noche - rio malevolamente apretando sus tentáculos tronando ambos brazos del malvado dejando que gritara de manera desgarradora- gracias por venir esta noche, espero no volver a verlo- concluyó dejándolo tirado esperando a que sus sirvientes vinieran por él- vamos Dr. Flug-

Había continuado la velada sin ningún otro problema, los demás malvados no comentaron nada sobre lo ocurrido por respeto al genio malvado, mientras todo seguía su curso siendo bastante adulado por los experimentos que él (en realidad Flug) había creado, aún que a este no le importaba se mantenía al margen estando al lado de black por lo que continuo cosa que el poco a poco se fue acostumbrado sintiendo ese calor, algo tan cálido, dentro de sí por el simple hecho de estar cerca al menor, aunque bien no era incómodo lo hacía sentir bastante contento, cosa que lo extrañaba en verdad.  
Black había salido a tomar aire solamente, estaba cansado de esquivar al científico pero para su sorpresa este se hallaba hablando con el hijo malvado según millonario del país, otro niño consentido sin razón para el mal.  
Se acercó intentando saludar cuando empezó a oír comentarios denigrantes hacia su persona y antes de hablar oía como su secuas lo defendía de manera sincera haciendo sentir ese deseo por rasguñarlo, morderlo y despues bes- No era momento para pensar en eso! Debia ayudar a Flug, sin pensarlo entró y bueno... Lo demás es historia.

Dieron la 1 AM y todo se había acabado, en lo que arreglaban un poco dieron las 2 AM y todo se habían ido a dormir bueno, todos excepto black quien estaba en su oficina y Flug quién fue llamado a la oficina de black.

Demencia y 505 supusieron que fue por lo sucedido con el malvado Entonces simplemente se fueron a dormir sin intentar escuchar debido al miedo hacia su jefe.

Flug sabía que era un regaño por el otro malvado que se había aprovechado, seguro lo regañaría por no haber contestado antes, o por no golpearlo, o por no usar un rayo desintegrador, algo por el estilo.

Bueno, algo era seguro, esa noche sería larga.

Creo que medio lo arregle de las faltas garrafales que tenia de redaccion cuando lo subi a facebook. MY FAULT. LOS AMO, LOS AMO.


	5. OFICINA

Flug entraba temeroso a lo que era la oficina de su jefe, el cual se encontraba sentado en su elegante silla mirando el papeleo que aún se encontraba ahí- ¿J-jefecito? - Preguntó mirando a la silueta que parecía no prestarle atención, se fue acercando poco a poco hasta quedar cerca del escritorio quedándose helado al ver como Black levantaba la mirada viéndolo en lo que deberían ser sus ojos.

-Dr. Flug, ¿Puede explicarme que estupidez fue lo sucedido afuera? – garraspó mirándolo enfadado, lo cual era más bien un tanto de fastidio e irritación hacia la situación.

\- M-Mire, jefe, e-em… el señor-

\- Sé quién empezó, mi pregunta es, ¿Por qué demonios no me lo dijiste? ¿¡Estabas pensando en irte si te daba una buena oferta!?- Gritó lo último pegando con su puño en el escritorio.

\- ¿Q-qué? ¡N-no! Black, yo jamás- De nuevo diciéndole así, solo provocaba escalofríos al mismo haciéndolo irritar más.

\- ¡Cállate y siéntate! – Ordenó señalando la silla frente al escritorio viendo como rápido se sentaba su secuas- ¿¡Sabes la molestia que fue ir y ayudarte!? – Preguntó levantándose de su silla

\- L-lo siento, jefecito, p-pero- Calló al ver como BH se quitaba su saco empezando a desabrochar su chaleco- ¿S-señor Black Hat? - Soltó sonrojándose

\- ¿Sabe que me enoja más de todo esto? - Decía mirando el suelo mientras se quitaba su chaleco- Que usted no parece entender lo que paso anteriormente, Dr. Flug.

\- ¿A-Anteriormente? – soltó con un jadeo mientras sentía como la mirada de Black se dirigía directamente a él haciéndolo estremecer- ¡A-ah, aaaah! Se refiere a eso… bueno… j-jefecito, p-pensé q-que a usted le convendría que no l-lo recordara- soltó moviendo sus manos de forma nerviosa mientras el mayor se acercaba a el de manera lenta

\- Usted no sabe que me conviene, y que no. – dijo enojado jalando a Flug por el moño pegándolo muy cerca de su cara- Quítese el saco- Soltó recargándose en su escritorio mirando al menor

El chico intentaba procesar todo de manera rápida, ¿De nuevo estaba pasando? Se generó esa pregunta mientras se despojaba del saco mirando nervioso a Black cosa que solo lo hacía excitarse más.

-Agh, eres un tonto- Dijo al aire sin saber exactamente a quien de los dos iba dirigido, en ese momento jaló a Flug de manera brusca pegándolo boca abajo en el escritorio bajando de golpe sus pantalones y sus calzoncillos-

El científico no sabía que pensar, simplemente decidió no hacer muchas preguntas sintiendo como una mano empezaba a recorrer su parte trasera haciéndolo temblar. El tacto, sorprendentemente, no era brusco, poco después sentía como era dilatado poco a poco por uno de los tentáculos de black y como otro se empezaba a enrollar en su miembro haciéndolo gemir lenta y cortamente.

El malévolo ser sostenía ambas manos del menor en su espalda reteniéndolas pegando casi por completo el rostro del mismo en el escritorio- ¡Ah, haaaa mmmgh! Aaaah- Poco a poco se fue llenando la oficina de pequeños gemidos, bastantes dulces, por parte de Flug quien no entendía por que el tacto tan glorioso y lento de su jefe siendo el tan…- ¡Ah! - Gimió fuertemente al sentir como una mano azotaba en uno de sus glúteos.

\- ¿Y bien? – Soltó black bastante excitado- ¿La próxima vez que alguien le proponga trabajar con él y dejarme a mí, lo dirá? - Dio otra nalgada más fuerte oyendo los gemidos por parte del menor

-S-si- Gimió intentando pensar si la respuesta había salido por la pregunta o la acción sonrojándose de sobre manera al pensarlo.

\- Muy bien Flug- Sonrió soltando otro par de nalgadas después de introducir de golpe su tentáculo haciéndolo correrse.

Rápidamente jalo al científico atando sus manos con la característica corbata del BH sonriendo mirando lo bien que le quedaba a su blanca piel.

Black se sentó en uno de los sillones atrayendo a Flug para sentarlo en sus piernas mientras él se desabrochaba el pantalón dejando salir su notoria erección. El menor la vio sorprendido observando de mejor manera la extraña forma y el presemen traslucido con una tonalidad algo morada, lo miro hasta sentir como su jefe lo jalaba sentándolo de golpe en todo su miembro haciéndolo gemir mientras se encorvaba hacia atrás de lo fuerte e inesperado que había sido.

El mayor no se movió, soltó un gruñido excitado y después soltó- Muévete- Ordeno delineando con la mirada el abdomen del menor- Anda, muévete- repitió ante la mirada dudosa de Flug.

Entonces empezó a moverse, dando saltitos, intentando no venirse antes que su jefecito mirándolo detenidamente, ese soltaba pequeños gruñidos tapando gemidos que se veían deseosos de salir, pero el científico sabía que no lo haría, el ego de su superior era mayor que el placer que sentía.

-Rayos- Oyó suspirar a Black haciendo que Flug se saliera de sus pensamientos para verlo, se veía bastante irritado, tenía el ceño fruncido y respiraba con dificultad, parecía… en su límite- ¡Hey! -Grito mirando con un ojo tan dilatado del placer que sorprendió al menor- Muévete más rápido- Aclaro posicionando sus dos manos en el culo del doctor ayudando a moverse soltando uno que otro gemido y claro, haciendo gemir de sobre manera al pequeño.

Era glorioso, ambos lo hacían ver como si en verdad hubieran esperado toda la velada por esto- Black clavó sus uñas en la espalda del de anteojos mientras este solo mencionaba su nombre moviéndose más rápido- ¡Bl-black~ aaah~ black! Black~.

Él mismo no lo entendía, ¿Por qué lo excitaba tanto escuchar su nombre siendo susurrado por un idiota como Flug? Solo sabía que tenía tanta tentación de clavar sus dientes en esa piel tan sensible, deseaba escuchar más esa voz implorar su nombre, se movía mas frenético mordiendo, rasguñando, moviéndolo para sentir más el interior del menor, llegando de repente al clímax gimiendo débilmente – F-Flug…

Por su parte el menor no sabía que hacer más que gemir y pegar su frente a la de Black al momento de sentir como este lo llenaba por completo sintiéndose llegar al clímax después de escuchar su nombre ser susurrado.

"Le gusta marcar lo suyo" Pensó inocentemente al sentir el ardor por todas las mordidas que acababan de ser hechas además de los rasguños por toda su espalda…. "¿L-lo suyo?"- Se estremeció al pensarlo mientras sentía como algo salía de él, haciéndolo soltar un pequeño jadeo.

Black se había quedado abrazando, inconscientemente, a Flug en el sillón, parecía bastante cansado y estaba a punto de dormirse, sin dar señal alguna de querer soltar al científico de sus brazos.

Flug suspiro intentándose zafar del nudo de su amo, cosa que no tomo más de cinco minutos gracias a todo el forcejeo que hacia durante el acto sexual. Al zafarse miró a Black recargado en el sillón pegando su abdomen con el suyo, podría despertarlo y sabía que enseguida lo soltaría dejándolo ir a su cuarto… o…. – Bueno, que hacerle jefecito- Se dijo quitándole el sombrero que se negó a quitarse durante todo el acto. Se acomodó sin deshacer el abrazo del mayor y termino pegando la cabeza del mismo a su pecho abrazándolo de manera suave para no despertarlo.

Cuando despierte seguro será regañado injustificadamente, pero… no se preocupaba tanto.

Comenten si quieren que siga con esta historia o desean que cree otra. Estaba pensando en una de omegaverse o asi, ya decidire una con parafilias y toda la cosa. YEY!

COMENTEN Y DENLE SEGUIR O LIKE O ASI. NO SE :v


End file.
